Voglio solo uno, che è amore
by InggriSealand
Summary: tak ada yang mencintaiku dengan setulus hati selain adikku. apakah aku akan selalu seperti ini? hidup dengan kesendirian tanpa kasih sayang? aku membenci diriku dan semua orang. aku butuh tempat dimana aku bisa diterima apa adanya.


aku menatap bayangan diriku didalam cermin dengan perasaan benci. aku benci pada semua orang disekitarku. mereka semua tidak pernah mencintaiku sepenuh hati. mereka semua hanya memandang dan melihat adikku saja. mereka tidak pernah memandangku.

aku membenci diriku. diriku yang tidak bisa apa-apa. aku tidak bisa menyaingi adikku, felichiano, dalam berbagai hal apapun. kakekku pun juga mencintai dan menyayangi adikku. aku tak punya bakat. gambarku jelek, aku ga bisa mengerjakan tugas bersih-bersih, dan lainnya. akupun tidak bisa bersikap manis dan imut. aku juga tidak bisa jujur dengan perassaanku. aku benci diriku yang seperti ini. rasanya ingin nangis dan mati saja.

walau aku berpikir agar orang membenciku namun aku selalu menunggu. menunggu orang yang akan memberikan kasih sayangnya dengan tulus untukku dan membutuhkanku. orang yang mau menerima diriku apa adanya.

"i just want once, it's just a love"

austria memberikanku pada spain karena kewalahan menghadapiku. dan kini aku hidup tanpa adikku ditangan spain. kupikir, akan lebih baik bila aku tidak tinggal dengan adikku. hatiku selalu sakit dan sakit saat melihat adikku yang disayang banyak orang.

dirumah spain, hidupku tetap sama saja, namun sedikit berbeda. aku tidak perlu merasa sakit melihat semua orang mengelilingi feliciano. walau spain selalu memarahiku karna kelakuanku, ia tetap mengurusiku. aku membuat spain marah karena aku tidak mau perasaan menunggu itu selalu mendatangiku. aku takut kalau aku terlalu mengharapkan, aku akan sakit hati apabila tahu kalau dia hanya mengasihaniku saja.

"romano!" panggil spain yang masuk kekamarku. ia melihat aku yang berdiri di depan cermin tanpa menyadari tatapan wajahku kehadapan cermin. "naniyaaa? kau belum siap-siap?"

ia masuk kedalam kamarku dan menuju kelemari pakaianku. ia tampak mencari-cari pakaian milikku.

"hari ini kita akan berkebun. jadi pakailah baju ini!" ia membantuku memakai baju yang ia ambilkan untukku. "naa, romano"

aku masih menunduk dan mengikuti gerakan spain yang sedang memakaikan baju. tak lama ia selesai juga memakaikanku baju.

"nah, ayo kita ke kebun!" ucapnya lalu mencium jidatku. aku tersentak. kulihat spain tersenyum lembut kearahku. "ada apa?"

aku menggeleng-geleng kecil kepalaku sambil menunduk. spain mengulurkan tangannya dan kuterima. kami pergi ke kebun sambil bergandengan tangan.

mungkin spain selalu menerima diriku apa adanya. mungkin ia menerima diriku apa adanya. ia tetap tersenyum dan mempertahankanku bersamanya walau ia selalu marah-marah dan kewalahan menghadapi sifatku. walau dia yang akhirnya selalu membersihkan sisa-sisa barang yang (seharusnya) aku bersihkan. aku berharap aku mempunyai tempat di hatinya, namun aku juga takut berharap.

"naa, romano. hari ini kau akan bertemu dengan ita-chan" ucap spain tiba-tiba disuatu pagi.

aku bahagia bercampur sedih. aku bahagia bisa bertemu dengan adik kesayanganku. adikku yang mana cuma beda beberapa menit saat lahir. namun perasaan iri terhadap adikku muncul kembali. adik yang selalu dicintai oleh semua orang.

aku termenung menunduk. spain memang tidak punya perasaan. ia tidak pernah mengetahui ekspresi yang kukeluarkan. namun kebaikan dan senyuman miliknya telah membuatku jatuh hati. aku menyukai pria berkulit sawo matang ini sehingga aku tak bisa marah lama-lama terhadapnya dan kesedihankupun menghilang.

spain tersenyum hentai sambil melihat kearahku hingga aku ilfeel melihatnya. tak lama ia menyentuh kedua pipiku dan dimainkannya.

"senangnya, ya, romano? kau bisa bertemu adikmu kembali. pasti kau senang banget. fusosososo" tawanya.

aku mengamuk padanya karna makin lama ia makin membuat pipiku sakit karna inilah dia. walau aku atau dia sering marah-marah karena kelakuan masing-masing, namun kami tetap akur dan rukun.

"jangan sentuh aku!" teriakku yang sudah kesal. namun spain tidak mendengarkan teriakanku dan melanjutkan memainkan pipiku yang tembem.

KRIIIING

spain mengangkat telpon yang baru saja berbunyi dengan cepatnya dan meninggalkan aku dalam jarak beberapa Cm.

"eeeh? ita-chan tidak jadi main kesini karena austria ada urusan?" ucap spain kecewa. "kalau begitu, biar kami yang kesana aja deh. eh? ga bisa juga? kenapa? ita-chan pergi ma hungary? begitu? baiklah. nanti akan kusampaikan salam ita-chan pada romano"

melihat wajah kecewa spain membuatku sadar, bahwa bukan aku yang sebenarnya diinginkan olehnya untuk menjadi kobun-nya. bahwa feliciano lah yang ia inginkan untuk berada disampingnya. memang aku pernah mendengar gosip bahwa spain meminta austria untuk menukar diriku dengan feliciano, namun aku tak mau mempercayainya.

saat spain menaruh ganggang telpon, aku segera berlari meninggalkannya dengan perasaan yang masih setengah terluka. dan hal itu membuat spain tersentak kaget dan mengejarku.

"romano! kau kenapa?" tanyanya yang berusaha memelukku. namun ia tidak berhasil memelukku karena aku sudah keburu masuk kekamarku dan menutup pintu kamarku dengan keras. aku merebahkan diriku kekasurku. airmataku kutahan karena aku tidak ingin spain melihatku seperti ini. aku harus tegar dan menahan semua ini. spain masuk kekamarku dan duduk disampingku sambil mengelus rambutku dengan lembut.

"aku tahu kau sedih karena tidak bisa bertemu dengan ita-chan. tapi nanti kau dapat bertemu dengannya kok. jangan sedih, romano! oyabun ada disini untuk menemani romano" hiburnya.

pembohong! spain pembohong! ia juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanku. ternyata \gosip tentang ia minta tukar pada austria memang benar. ia memang tidak membutuhkanku. kupikir ia menerimaku apa adanya, namun semua hanya aku saja yang mengharapkannya.

aku sakit hati bukan karena tidak dapat bertemu ita-chan. aku sakit hati karena dugaanku salah. aku sudah hampir terlanjur mengharapkan. aku sudah terlanjur menyukai pria berkulit sawo matang nan tidak peka ini. aku sudah salah.

aku tetap terdiam dikasurku. rasanya pusing sekali memikirkan hal-hal seperti , kediamanku tersebut berubah menjadi sebuah isakan-isakan kecil. spain terkejut melihat airmataku berjatuhan.

"ro, romano? kenapa kau menangis? a, apa segitu kangennya kau dengan ita-chan? kalau begitu besok kita kerumah austria dan bertemu ita-chan" ucapnya seakan-akan merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa mempertemukan aku dengan feliciano.

spain berusaha mendekapku namun aku menyeruduknya seperti biasa.

"chigiiiii!"

aku tidak mau ia memberikanku harapan kalau memang ia tidak menginginkanku. aku benci spain, aku benci. kenapa ia tidak mengerti perasaanku? aku terluka. hatiku hanya membutuhkan tempat dimana aku bisa diterima oleh seseorang.

aku beranjak menjadi dewasa dengan memendam perasaanku. walau aku sudah tidak diurus oleh spain lagi, hubunganku dengan spain juga tidak berubah sama sekali.

"niisan" panggil feliciano sambil berlari kearahku.  
"ada apa, chikushoume!"  
"aku ingin memperkenalkan niisan dengan doitsu" ucapnya.

doitsu? siapa itu? apakah dia orang yang sama seperti yang lainnya yang mana mendekati kita karena mengetahui kekayaan kakek rome? aku benci dengan orang yang seperti itu.

aku benci orang yang mendekati aku dan feliciano karena mengetahui kekayaan dan kejayaan kakek rome. mereka hanya memanfaatkan kami saja.

aku pun berkenalan dengan pria bernama doitsu tersebut. orangnya memang ramah. walau aku sering memaki dan mengerjainya, ia tetap bersabar dan tidak pernah marah. sepertinya feliciano sudah mendapatkan tempat dimana ia diterima oleh seseorang yang sepenuhnya mencintainya. dia selalu menceritakan dan membanggakan orang yang bernama doitsu tersebut saat aku menangis karena gagal menjelek-jelekan dia.

"naa, feliciano, maukah kau memujiku seperti dia?" tanyaku mencoba menghibur diriku sendiri.

feliciano menjauh dengan perlahan dari diriku. aku geram melihat tingkah adikku yang cuma mau memuji jagaimoyarou seperti itu.

"omae nanka kirai da!" teriakku sambil pergi dari hadapan feliciano.

tak ada yang membutuhkanku. tak ada yang benar-benar mencintaiku. aku tau kalau feliciano sebenarnya menyayangiku, tapi ia bukanlah tempatku. aku hanya membutuhkan tempat yang membuatku nyaman di hati orang lain selain adikku.

aku terduduk sendirian dengan wajah termenung di taman dekat rumahku. aku tak menyangka bahwa spain akan datang ketempatku. ia tiba-tiba menghampiriku dan memberikan sebungkus kecil takoyaki padaku.

"romano, cobain deh! aku dikasih jepang tuh" ucapnya sembari nyengir seperti biasa. "ada 4 bungkus, aku ingin memberikan ini pada ita-chan juga"

aku tetap duduk terdiam dan hanya melihat bungkusan takoyaki tersebut. saat mendengar ucapan spain, aku jadi tidak nafsu makan. tak ada yang mau menyayangiku apa adanya termasuk spain.

"romano? kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat makan,nanti keburu dingin" ucap spain lagi.  
aku beranjak dari dudukku dan melempar takoyaki tersebut ke tanah. airmataku hampir keluar. aku sudah tidak kuat dengan perasaan menunggu dan mengharapkan ini. spain terkejut melihat tindakanku yang seperti ini. sebelum spain mengatakan sesuatu, aku sudah menyuruhnya diam.

"aku sudah tidak kuat lagi, chikushoume. aku tidak kuat menanggung dan memikirkan semuanya" pekikku. airmataku berjatuhan satu persatu.

"roma"  
"selama ini, apa yang kau rasakan saat bersamaku? apa arti dari kebersamaan kita,konoyarou?" tanyaku sambil menunduk.  
"romano?"  
"kenapa semuanya menyukai feliciano? kenapa tidak ada yang menyukaiku? aku seperti orang bodoh saja pura-pura tidak tahu dan tidak menerima kenyataannya" aku berusaha menghapus airmataku yang terus-menerus mengalir.

spain terdiam mendengarkan apa yang kucurahkan dari A sampai Z. aku terus berbicara dan berbicara tanpa henti. tak memberikan izin pada spain untuk mengatakan sepatah terus mencurahkan apa yang kurasakan selama ini.

"aku menyukaimu sejak kecil! konoyarou! aku sudah menganggapmu kakakku! konoyarou"

spain tersentak saat mendengar kata-kata yang kukeluarkan dari lubuk hatiku dengan sekuat tenagaku. sebenarnya aku takut berkata jujur seperti itu. aku takut apabila keberadaanku akan ditolak setelah berkata seperti itu. takut sekali. saat spain ingin berkata, aku beranjak pergi dari tempat itu.

aku benar-benar takut dengan jawaban spain setelah ini. aku tak mau mendengarkan pernyataan buruk dari mulutnya. karena aku sayang padanya.

aku menutup pintu kamarku dan berusaha menghapus airmataku. berkali-kali kuhapus, airmataku tetap mengalir dengan derasnya. perasaanku makin sakit. rasa sakit tersebut makin melebar dan menyelimuti perasaanku.

aku tersentak kaget saat mengetahui spain mendobrak pintuku sambil berteriak memanggil namaku.

"ROMANO?" teriaknya.

aku tak menyangka dia mengejarku sampai kekamarku. mataku terbelalak saat ia memelukku dengan lembutnya.

"maafkan aku, romano!" ucapnya dengan nada penuh penyesalan. "aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan jadi seperti ini. seharusnya kau bilang dari awal, romano"

"aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. aku tau waktu itu aku salah,saat aku meminta austria untuk menukarmu dengan ita-chan. karna saat itu, aku belum mengenalmu lebih dalam. aku minta maaf telah membuatmu sedih, aku minta maaf telah membuatmu selalu menangis diam-diam. aku minta maaf, romano"

mendengar ucapan spain membuatku merasa lega dan sedikit juga salah, karena tidak bisa menyampaikan perasaanku dengan benar sejak dulu.

"romano" panggilnya. "aku juga menyayangimu melebihi apapun. aku mencintaimu melebihi ita-chan. aku membutuhkanmu dibanding orang lain"

lagi-lagi aku tersentak mendengar ucapan-ucapan spain yang terasa sangat berharga tersebut. wajahku memerah padam bagaikan tomat. spain mempererat pelukannya terhadapku.

"aku harap kau mau jujur pada perasaanmu sendiri mulai sekarang, romano! aku akan makin menyayangimu melebihi apapun. akan kuturuti apa yang kau inginkan. aku akan selalu ada disampingmu dan mendukungmu"

akhirnya aku menemukan tempatku berlabuh. dia adalah seorang pria yang kukagumi dan kucintai sejak aku masih kecil. dialah oyabun ku yang mau menerima diriku apa adanya.

owari...

omake:

"naa, romano, apa ada gadis yang membuatmu jadi jatuh cinta?" tanya spain dengan tawa hentai miliknya.  
aku yang sedang minum caffein langsung tersedak. namun, aku segera menjawab pertanyaannya.  
"ada"  
"eeeh? siapa? siapa?" tanyanya penasaran.  
"dia orang yang mau menerima diriku apa adanya" jawabku sembari tersenyum iseng padanya.  
spain terdiam dengan tersenyum seakan-akan sedang memikirkan orang yang kumaksud. tak lama, ia mendapatkan jawabannya dan tersenyum pucat.  
"romano, kau tau, aku ini bukan seorang gadis! dan aku tak mau jadi seorang gadis walau kau suruh aku pakai baju gadis!" pekiknya.  
aku tetap melanjutkan minum caffein ku dengan suara backsound amarah-amarah spain yang tidak terima dirinya dikatain 'gadis' olehku.  
kehidupan kami tetap tidak berubah sama sekali..

yatta! akhirnya selesai juga.. sepertinya ceritanya tidak nyambung, ya? saya membuat ini saat sedang sedih dan ini adalah isi perasaan saya. w tp setelah membuat ini cerita, perasaan saya makin lega.. apalagi sparoma tuh pairing yg sedikit membuat saya tertarik.. w arigatou minna san sudah membaca fanfic garing saya... 


End file.
